Draco Has a What?
by Digimon Kaiser Chiaki
Summary: Draco Malfoy has been hiding something for a while. He's also been acting very strange. What's making him act weird, and will the Gryffindor trio ever find out? (Short fic, but please review!)


Hi, everyone! I'm Chiaki! I'm a new author here, and this is my first fic, so please be nice! ^^  
Draco: Yeah, or she'll beat the stuffing out of you.  
Chiaki: How do you know?  
Draco: You've done it to me, remember? ¬_¬  
Chiaki: Oh yeah... Anyways, here's the story! I know it's short, but I'm quite busy so don't bite my head off, okay? Here we go!  
-------------------------  
  
"Uh... Malfoy? What exactly are you doing?" Harry Potter asked as he walked past the Slytherin table. The blond boy was hunched over the table, and his arms seemed to be covering something.   
"None of your business, Potter. Now get lost!" Draco barked, turning away from Harry. He had been like this for about a week, sitting the same way every morning.  
"What's that you've got?" Harry asked, getting more curious by the second. Draco scowled.  
"I told you, it's got nothing to do with you!" he said irritably, and walked off, still covering the 'thing'. Harry shrugged and decided to find Ron and Hermione.  
  
Draco sighed and sat down on the warm grass outside the castle. He watched the squid swimming across the water for a while, then looked down into his lap, where the 'thing' was.  
"It's okay, he didn't see you," he cooed, in a most unlike-Draco way. The 'thing' looked up at him and squeaked, then curled up and went to sleep.  
"Good boy," Draco said with a grin, and stroked its fur. (A/N: Can you guess what it is yet?)  
  
"What's Malfoy been doing NOW?" asked Ron with a groan. (He had just lost against Fred and George in a game of Exploding Snap.)  
"That's the problem, Ron, I don't know what he's doing," Harry replied, sitting down in an armchair. "He's acting weird, and he keeps carrying this thing around every morning. I can't see what it is, he's always covering it up." Ron frowned.  
"I'll bet you he's up to something. Probably trying to think of a new way to curse us," he suggested. Just then, Hermione arrived, looking quite excited.  
"Harry, Ron, come quickly, you've just got to see this!" she exclaimed, grabbing them by the sleeves of their robes and trying to drag them out of the room.  
"Hermione, what the-" Ron began, but was cut off when she started speaking again.  
"I knew Malfoy had problems but this is just so funny! You have to see!" Hermione said.  
  
Draco frowned as the 'thing' looked up, apparantly nervous.   
"What's the matter?" he asked it, still stroking its fur. The 'thing' squeaked and scuttled out of his lap, hiding behind him. At that moment, Harry, Ron and Hermione came careering out from around a corner, almost giving Draco a heart attack.  
"POTTER?!" he yelled, frantically backing away. "What-what do you want?" Hermione seemed to be trying to stifle a giggle. Ron and Harry looked at her.  
"Well?" Ron asked impatiently. Hermione pointed to Draco's feet, where a white, furry tail was sticking out.  
"What's that?" Harry questioned, and Draco's eyes widened.  
"Nothing!" he exclaimed nervously. "Just, you know, enjoying the spring breeze..."  
"It's summer, Malfoy," Ron corrected him. Draco frowned at him.  
"Whatever. Anyway, why don't you just go and play with your other Mudblood friends now, eh?" he said, backing away a bit more. Hermione walked over to the spot behind him where the 'thing' was, and bent down to pick it up. Ron and Harry were looking on, quite interesting, while Draco stared with an expression of pure terror on his face.  
"No, please...!" he moaned, covering his eyes. Hermione stood up, holding a fluffy white-  
"FERRET?!" Harry and Ron shouted at the same time, looking at Draco, who was banging his fist on a tree and was yelling out various swearwords to no-one in particular. Ron and Harry burst into laughter immediately. Hermione smiled, apparantly happy with what she had done.   
'That's for calling me a Mudblood all the time!' she thought to herself happily.  
Draco had seemed to have gotten through the cursing stage and had sunk to the ground, looking quite huffy.  
"What's that thing exactly for, Malfoy?" Ron choked between laughs. "Your new boyfriend?" Draco glared at him.  
"You couldn't be more wrong," he muttered. Harry wiped the tears of laughter from his eyes and walked over to Draco.  
"So why do you need it?" he asked. Draco stared up at him with a look of distrust, but then sighed and decided it would be quicker to just tell him.  
"It's... it's for therapy," Draco said resentfully, blushing for one of the first times in his life. Ron stuffed his fist in his mouth to stop himself screaming with laughter.  
"Snape said I should... since the ferret thing with Moody..." Draco mumbled, and the three Gryffindors burst into fresh peals of laughter. Draco looked up at them.  
"You won't tell anyone, will you?" he asked, giving them one of his scary-glary glares. Ron grinned, looking at Hermione and Harry, who were thinking exactly the same thing.  
"Oh, of course not, Malfoy. Of course not."  
  
-------------  
  
Chiaki: How was that?  
Draco: 'Scary-glary'? God, who tought you to write?  
Chiaki: Hey! I wanted to make it... uh... interesting.  
Draco: Fine, whatever. But I didn't need therapy!  
Chiaki: But I thought your experience of being a ferret left you traumatised for life?  
Draco: *Mutters incoherently*  
Chiaki: Okay, forget him. Please review!!! ^^ 


End file.
